


Jaime and Brienne Go Bowling

by ikkiM



Series: Scenes in Search of a Fic [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bowling, unfinished fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from the Scenes in Search of a Fic series. To summarize the history, Tywin Lannister has had a heart attack and it's a secret. He has hired recent college graduate, Brienne Tarth, to move into Casterly Rock with him (and Jaime and Tyrion, of course) to secretly monitor his health. Jaime has taken an odd shine to the tall, ugly woman who dares to think she could best him at anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaime and Brienne Go Bowling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pickled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickled/gifts).



> This is for [Pickled](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickled/pseuds/Pickled)...for REASONS!
> 
> This bit also contains some Lannister men being able to communicate with gestures alone. It was an idea I was playing with, but I'm not sure it works. And the POV is sketchy. Sorry.

The entire place smelled vaguely of stale beer and feet. Brienne wrinkled her nose. “Why are we here at a bowling alley again?”

“No clue.” Addam Marbrand shook his head.

“No _fucking_ clue.” Daven Lannister grinned and winked at the girl behind the shoe counter.

Jaime slapped down fifty gold dragons for shoes for them all. “We’re here so I can beat Brienne at bowling.”

She rolled her eyes. “This is because I learned to dunk a basketball, isn’t it?”

Daven turned to her appreciatively. “You can dunk, freckles?”

Jaime slid his arm around her waist and looked directly at Daven.  _Mine._

Brienne inspected the bowling shoes.

Daven raised the Lannister eyebrow. _Really? She’s not your normal type?_

Addam gave Daven a side eye.  _Does Jaime have a type?_

Jaime rolled his. _It’s not like that._

Daven grinned. _So you fucking her?_

Addam widened his eyes.  _You’re fucking her?_

Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose, then imperceptibly shook his head.  _I’m not fucking her._

Daven grinned at Addam. _Yet._

Addam tapped his thigh. _I’ll take that bet._

“These shoes are revolting. I’m glad I wore thick socks.” Brienen looked up to find the three men eyeing her. “What? Athlete’s foot is a recurrent medical condition.” She scanned the bowling alley. “This is like golf. Not a real sport. It’s not a sport when part of the activity is alcohol consumption.”

Daven shot her an amused look. “On that note, I’ll get the beer.”

Ten frames later, Jaime waved the scorecard at her. “I won, wench. I beat you soundly. So far, I’ve beaten you at bowling. I trounced you at tennis. I sit a horse better than you. I can bench press more than you.” And no matter what Tyrion said, he had better hair than Loras Tyrell. He was already growing a beard that would be better than Renly Baratheon’s.

“Brienne. Bowling is not a sport.” She grabbed the card from his hand and slapped him over the head. “We played to a tiebreak in tennis and that last shot was clearly in. You cheated. I didn’t grow up with horses like you did, but I grew up on the water so I not only swim better, I sail better as well. And though you may bench press a half stone more than I can, your age has made you inflexible. I can put my foot behind my head.”

Addam choked on his beer. 

Jaime knew she was telling the truth. He’d watched her stretch after her workouts. After every workout actually. Just out of curiosity.  Not for any other reason.

“I can do a back flip,” Jaime countered.

“I took gymnastics. Back flips are child’s play. How about a layout step-out?”

Daven leaned in to Addam. “No fucking idea what that is, but I’d pay to see it.”

“I can walk on my hands,” Jaime boasted.

“I can do handstand push-ups,” Brienne countered. 

“I’m a crack shot.” 

“I hate guns.”

“Hah. So I win," Jaime lifted his chin in victory.

She rolled her eyes. “Why do men like you always need to win?”

“There are no men like me, Brienne. Only me.” She needed to learn that soon. He was better than Renly or Loras. He was better than Renly and Loras put together.

She narrowed her eyes. He smirked.

Addam broke the tension. “Isn’t that a Nine Inch Nails song?” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry these don't make too much sense alone. But they have some funny lines and I hate to see these things sitting alone in my fic folders.


End file.
